Special Announcement
This is a Special Announcement for Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 2/3/2016. Story It is the evening of the first day, where Morton is in an interview room, with four character Miis. Three of them resemble Japanese men, while the fourth has red paint on his face, and a green outfit with a cape. Morton: And welcome, to our after show of the first round! I have four esteemed guests represented as Miis! Now, for those viewers at home, all of their responses have been translated into English, because it actually matters what they say, as opposed to Marth and Prissy. Our first guest, to honor his untimely death recently, please welcome, the Mii ghost of Nintendo President Satoru Iwata! Iwata: Thank you, Morton. I am honored to be on your talk show. Morton: Oh, don’t thank me! The guy you should thank will be introduced last. Our next guest, the man who made Pokémon an international sensation, and indirectly a founder of this fandom site, please welcome, Mr. Satoshi Tajiri! Tajiri: Hello, everyone. You don’t expect me to compete, do you? Morton: Not this time! Our third guest, creator of the Super Smash Bros franchise, it’s Masahiro Sakurai! Sakurai: Battle! Thank you all who support us! Morton: And lastly, we have the creator of this fan fiction, Super Smash Bros: Battle! I present, Mr. Dioga beta! Dioga: I would thank you, but I intentionally put myself in here. I do thank all of you who are reading this, however. Morton: So, now, to the important stuff. You all just watched the first round of Ganondorf/Dioga’s amazing tournament! Which team do you think will win? Tajiri: Well, you made it very hard, but, I will have to go with a team that features only Pokémon, like Team Poké or Aura. Although, you can’t count Mewtwo out, so maybe even Team Evil. Iwata: You really think Dioga would have the main villain win this tournament?! They may make it to the end, I’ll give you that. But it’ll be a final showdown between Evil and Triforce, with Triforce coming out on top! This is classic video game style, they build experience and teamwork before the final battle. Morton: Dioga, any words? Dioga: I already know who wins, so I won’t say. Sakurai: By the way, I have a bone to pick with you! You eliminated the characters from the games I work! None of the characters from the Kirby series or Kid Icarus series made it! Dioga: Let me key you in on how I write my series. I don’t write stories and choose victors based only on those characters I like, in which case, characters like Sonic and Lucina would’ve moved on. I chose the winners for each match based on the likely winner and the likely combination, which was equally influenced by story plot. Iwata: This thing has a plot? I thought it was Smash Bros characters beating each other up with Pokémon. Dioga: That and a more comical sense of it was the initial idea. But, I like plots that keep it moving. That’s why I introduced Palutena recruiting characters to fight Ganondorf, as a way to keep the story progressing. May not work very well, but hey! The Subspace Emissary’s plot line was only decent, but the concept of a storyline with them rocked! Sakurai: Only decent?! Morton: One last thing to Dioga. You wanted to advertise something. Dioga: Yes. Now that all the characters have been seen, I have another, side project that I need reader assistance with. I will release a blog post to give more details, but readers will vote for characters that they want to see compete in an, Elite Four like challenge against the only playable characters that didn’t appear in the tournament, the Koopalings! Morton: No way! I get to battle?! Dioga: Yes. So, keep an eye out for a blog on this, it will appear in the next few days, if not today. Morton: And, there you have it! Next, I bring you a conversation with Mr. Dioga alongside Wario! End Scene Scene Change: There’s a stand run by Kat and Ana, with Wario by it. Morton and Dioga arrive there. Morton: And now, we’re live at the WarioWare betting stand! Wario, can you please tell us how this works? Wario: Certainly! Each week, there will be a new blog post, featuring the battle that will occur next week. This is designed for you readers to interact and vote. Each week, the blog will feature the teams that will be competing, since all the match ups are known. The readers will post in the comments on which team they think will win. The announcement on tally scores will occur on the following blog. Morton: Fascinating! And Mr. Dioga, why should they do this? Dioga: For one, it could be fun. Trying to predict who will win and anticipate my thought process. But, I’m offering prizes, which I’m still sorta working on. If a reader gets three correct guesses, I will answer any question of theirs, on any of my series, including spoilers, which I don’t really like to do. Answers to spoilers would occur in Private Chat. If they ask for spoilers for this series, then they won’t be able to vote again depending on their question, so be wary on that matter. Wario: I love spoilers though! Dioga: If you get five correct guesses, then I will offer assistance on any of the guesser’s series, whether in the form of advice or a crossover, if desired. Then, the first person to correctly get 8 correct guesses, will get a, secret prize. One that I am not ready to discuss here. Morton: And, he’s hiding secrets. Well, that’s all the time we have for today! Stay tuned for his blog entries, and become a betting master of Smash Bros! Next time, round 2 begins! Characters * Morton Koopa * Satoru Iwata * Satoshi Tajiri * Masahiro Sakurai! * Dioga beta * Wario * Kat & Ana Blog Links * User blog:Dioga beta/Super Smash Bros Battle Blog 1 Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle